Alexis Sánchez
| cityofbirth = Tocopilla | countryofbirth = Chile | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Winger | currentclub = Inter Milan (on loan from Manchester United) | clubnumber = 17 | youthyears = 2004-2005 | youthclubs = Cobreloa | years = 2005–2006 2006–2011 2006–2007 2007–2008 2011–2014 2014–2018 2018– 2019– | clubs = Cobreloa Udinese → Colo-Colo (loan) → River Plate (loan) Barcelona Arsenal Manchester United → Inter Milan (loan) | caps(goals) = 47 (12) 95 (20) 32 (5) 23 (4) 88 (39) 122 (60) 32 (3) 3 (1) | nationalyears = 2006–2008 2006– | nationalteam = Chile U20 Chile | nationalcaps(goals) = 18 (4) 130 (43) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Alexis Alejandro Sánchez Sánchez (born 19 December 1988) is a Chilean footballer who plays Italian Serie A club Inter Milan, on loan from English Premier League side Manchester United and the Chilean national team as a forward, most commonly in the right wing position. After his debut season of first-team football with Cobreloa, Sánchez was signed by Italy's Udinese Calcio in 2006. After successful loans at Colo-Colo and River Plate, he began playing in Serie A. In 2011, he was signed by Barcelona for US$43 million, becoming the most expensive transfer in Chilean football history. He has been a full international for Chile since 2006, earning 119 caps, making him the team's joint most capped player of all-time, alongside goalkeeper Claudio Bravo. With 39 goals, he is the country's all-time leading goalscorer. With Chile, he won two Copa América titles in 2015 and 2016, and played in a major role in allowing his team to reach the final of 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup. He has played in two FIFA World Cups (2010 and 2014) and the 2011 Copa América. Career statistics Club International Playing style and personality Sánchez has developed a reputation as a quick, creative and hard-working player, particularly notable for his skilful, high-energy style. His exceptional acceleration and agility allow him to dribble past opponents with ease, create space and either score goals himself or set them up for his team mates. Sánchez is also known for his habit of rolling up his shorts and shirt, particularly during training and the late stages of games. When there is a break in play, he often rolls his shorts to his upper thigh and lifts his shirt to expose almost all of his chest. Sánchez has revealed that he does this to make himself "feel freer": "When I fold my shorts, my mind makes me think that I am more flexible in my legs. It makes me feel I am free now and can play much better. Its my habit, my superstition." He has received fan and media attention for his sculpted physique. He regularly trains wearing very little, and posts pictures of himself in his home gymnasium in similarly limited attire. Honours Clubs ;Colo-Colo * Chilean Primera División: 2006 Clausura, 2007 Apertura ;River Plate * Primera División de Argentina: 2008 Clausura ;Barcelona * La Liga: 2012–13 * Copa del Rey: 2011–12 * Supercopa de España: 2011, 2013 * UEFA Super Cup: 2011 * FIFA Club World Cup: 2011 ;Arsenal * FA Community Shield: 2014 * FA Cup: 2014–15, 2016–17 International ;Chile * Copa América: 2015, 2016 * FIFA Confederations Cup: Runners-up 2017 * FIFA U-20 World Cup: Third place 2007 Individual * Serie A Player of the Month: February 2011 * PFA Player of the Month: October 2014, October 2015 * Arsenal Player of the Season: 2014–15, 2016–17 * Premier League PFA Team of the Year: 2014–15 * BBC Goal of the Month: October 2015 * PFA Fans' Player of the Year: 2015 * Football Supporters' Federation Player of the Year: 2015 * Facebook FA Premier League Player of the Year: 2015 * FIFPro World XI 4th team: 2015, 2016, 2017 * Kids' Choice Awards Favorite UK Footballer: 2015 * UEFA Champions League top assist provider: 2015–16 * Copa América Golden Ball: 2016 * Copa América Team of the Tournament: 2016 * FIFA Confederations Cup Silver Ball: 2017 External links *Arsenal profile *La Liga profile *2010 FIFA World Cup profile * * * Category:1988 births Category:Players Sanchez Sanchez Category:Chilean Primera División players Category:Cobreloa footballers Category:CSD Colo-Colo players Category:Serie A players Category:Udinese Calcio players Category:Primera División Argentina players Category:River Plate players Category:La Liga players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Chile international players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2011 Copa América players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2017 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:Chilean players Category:Living people Category:Inter Milan players